


Run

by Tiredyama_kun



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's only really 200 words, M/M, Short & Sweet, extremely random, we need more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredyama_kun/pseuds/Tiredyama_kun
Summary: He runs.





	Run

He runs.

 

Feet pounding, heart thumping, tearing through the crowded, flooded streets of Kyoto. Breathing is shallow and quick, eyelids squinted for protection, head and shoulders lowered as Asahi barrels through the sidewalks. Nothing but thoughts fill his head.

 

_Did Kisumi make it?_

 

He runs.

 

And he has thirty seconds.

 

A foot makes contact, or rather trips itself upon a ledge on the ground, making him tumble, landing on the concrete face-first with a force that knocks the breath out of him, still struggling to get up again in seconds, arms scrabbling for purchase.

 

Ten seconds.

 

He’s nearly there, whipping past cleaners, 24/7 late-night fast-food restaurants and places that have become familiar to him over the last few months. He dashes up the stairs of the apartment complex, noting that it would be five seconds and it will come into view in just a few steps, four, three, two--

 

He bursts through the door, startling his cotton-candy haired boyfriend upon the couch, Asahi’s legs trembling with effort. Twisting to look at him, Kisumi sits up, hair ruffled (making Asahi’s heart flutter) and a half-eaten huge bowl of popcorn placed in his hands.

 

“Am I on time?” Asahi gasps, eyes fixing. “Did I make it?”

 

Kisumi childishly giggles. "Calm down, Asahi. The movie isn't even on until two."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there   
> Thanks for reading this piece of trash


End file.
